Galion (Ultimate Canon)
Galion is an Altmer mage raised in The Summerset Isles. He was formally a master at the Crystal Tower in Alinor, and now leads as the Archmage for the College of Winterhold. Early Life Galion was born in 4 E 24 to Calia and Falion in Sunhold, Summerset Isles. He was an especially large baby, and Calia was in labor for thirteen hours before the baby was finally born. The baby was quite healthy, but she was in falling health due to the complications of the labor, she knew her death was coming soon and in her final words asked her son be named Galion and that her husband, Falion must try to take care of him until he is of age, she perished shortly after. Respecting her wishes, Falion became the legal guardian of his young son but grew to despise the child for ruining his marriage and causing him so much pain Galion was very intelligent from a young age, and inclined towards the Arcane Arts, having a fairly muscular and large frame compared even to his Altmer brethren. Falion, having a background in the Aldmeri Dominion's army, hated his son being choosing knowledge instead of strength. At age five Falion started to physically and emotionally abuse Galion on a near regular basis. Blaming him for killing Calia and saying how he is an embarrassment to his legacy, his ravings and beatings snowballed from that point on with Falion attacking and destroying almost any of the little self-confidence Galion had. The one place he could go was the Psijic Temple located in the town square. It wasn't exactly built to house children, but Galion felt safe there. The Monks welcomed him and helped nurture his talents, realizing his incredible aptitude for magic. But Falion would always find his son and drag him back home, giving him extra beatings anytime he was caught running away. When he was Eleven years old, his father was drunk on wine and verbally abusing his son, Galion getting sick of it threw a book at his father. The seasoned Aldmeri Dominion veteran was simply angered by this and attacked his son, the fearful young Altmer left the house and ran all the way to the temple. His father chased him there and while in rage stormed inside. The monks seeing his drunken, violent behavior stopped him physically. Falion was shortly after arrested by Thalmor Guard and sentenced as a prison for assault on a temple. Leaving Galion without any parents or legal guardian. Training in the Mystic Arts The Thalmor planned on sending Galion into the Foster Care System, but a Psijic Monk named Corele, had a close connection with the young Mage in training. He saw greatness in him and sent a letter of recommendation to the Crystal Tower in Alinor for them to accept him into their schooling system despite his young age, and have him study for become a Mage. It was risking his reputation if Galion did poorly, and the the Crystal Tower was arguably the greatest School for Arcane in Tamriel. Corele was sure Galion could last, and a few short months later moved to Alinor, and became enrolled at the school. He had a hard time at first, being very socially reclusive from his father's abuse and aloof to how the formal education system worked. But soon adapted and managed to succeed with incredibly high honors in all of his classes. He specialized in Illusion, Enchanting, and Restoration magic one of the only students in history to a get a Master rating in three schools of magic. After graduating at age thirty-two the Crystal Tower asked him to work there as an instructor for new students, one of the highest rankings in the land. Galion could hardly refuse, and for many years lived a life a calm life of studying all the vast knowledge of the Arcane libraries and occasionally educating students who wished to emulate Galion. For years he buried himself in his work, not taking up a wife, any apprentices, and seldom teaching classes anymore. Galion's closed off nature eventually got the attention of the Tower who was frustrated that he was using their facilities to advanced his own research but was not holding up his end of the bargain (which was to teach Students for them and act as a Mentor). He made many enemies there for this behavior but he did have much talent which they couldn't deny, causing them to always back down when considering to dismiss him. Galion knew this and continued to work at the Tower, but the higher-ups still were angry with how difficult he was. Service in Great War As the Great War started the Aldmeri Dominion was looking for any Wizards to help bolster their ranks, and began to draft inside the Crystal Tower's staff. They insisted Galion should be recruited, it would be a valid way for him to leave service at the tower. Researching his feats with the Arcane Arts and knowing his father's service during the Oblivion Crisis the Dominion hired Galion to be one of their Head Wizards, something he had little interest in doing. Galion was very independent minded and socially awkward which made him difficult to work with, and also brought down his mood. His attitude effected his work and he began to not live up to the Dominion's expectations. Many times he didn't approve of using his knowledge for cruelty towards the Empire and openly refused, this angered the Thalmor very much. Banishment from Service After the White-Gold Concordat was signed Galion was stripped of all his titles and dishonorably discharged from the Aldmeri Dominion's forces for his actions during the war effort. He could not gain back his position at the Tower and was viewed as a Social Pariah in the entire Summerset Isles. Needing to find a purpose he left his homeland and immigrated to mainland Tamriel. First settling in Valenwood and then moving his way through into High Rock. He lived most of his life onwards as a hitchhiking Mage. Traveling across the Empire and Dominion territories learning as much as he could about the cultures, history, science and arcane arts of the lands. It was some of the happiest years of his life, he could be free to pursue his own research and expand his own intellect without having to worry about the frustrations and annoyances of others, whom he found brought him nothing but pain & sorrow. Pilgrimage to Skyrim Galion continued this nomadic adventurous lifestyle for the better part of almost 25 years. After an adventure in High Rock nearly cost him his life, Galion decided that perhaps it was best to return to traditional schooling (which he had avoided for years due to fear of consistent social interaction with the same individuals), and eventually gained an interest in a Arcane School in Skyrim, The College of Winterhold. He made his way into Skyrim traveling through the harsh land fighting off Forsworn, Bandits and even Dragons until he made it to The Pale. After staying a few nights at the Nightgate Inn, Galion helped give an Orc a noble death, and then settled in the town of Dawnstar, almost ready to see the College and make his application. Until hearing from the Priest Erandur about the night terrors being caused by the Daedric Prince Vaermina, and agreed to help him raid Nightcaller Temple in order to destroy the Miasma and free the town. Category:Altmer Category:Characters Category:Archmage Category:Mages Category:College of Winterhold Category:Males Category:The Ultimate Canon